STAR WARS: Padmè Solo recreated
by Amelia skywalker
Summary: Ok guys you didn't like the last one so I made the real story of how Padmè Solo came to be and you must make nice comments
1. Chapter 1

Ok you lot hated the original version of this tale but let me start from the beginning and told you what really happened.

as berry and rey stroll through the beautiful field berry tells funny story's about the past and said " sometimes who we wish we could of been the tragic events always has to happen to our family * punches tree through to the other side of the tree * every night I used to come out with Ben and his friends and my friends come out here to beat the crap out of these trees " as berry brings back her hand through the tree trunk rey said " how did he become to hate you so much " then berry said " I...uh...might've...murdered...his...girlfriend" rey said " oh dear god you mus-RUN " then berry ignited her purple lightsabre and rey ignited her blue lightsabre and berry said " no rey I'm a solo and solo's don't flee from danger " then once berry saw who it was she said " well well look who we have here snoke and his - brother " then snoke said " AWW, that's my line and Lord Ren bring that girl to me and make sure she gives birth to the next generation of sith and do the same to your sister if you feel like it " berry said standing in front of rey " OVER MY DEAD BODY " Kylo knocks her out and cracks his knuckles and hours later they were rescued by Luke,Poe,Finn, chewbacca and jaina berry's twin and berry woke up dizzy and saw rey staring at her and said " I'm sorry I tried but how can he flick me on the head and knock me out " then rey said " he done you to after me luckily I bite his ear like you told me " then berry said " within days we might find out we're carrying his children but if anyone asks about my say it's Poe's because we slept together last night " then rey said " smart move and you two have been dating for how long and it's getting serious wait is that an ring on your engagement finger " berry said " he asked me last night even though he was on top of me " then rey grabbed a bucket and puked and said " just so you know you're brother done it to me three times and one of those times I was in the integration chair and I'm three days pregnant 3PO scanned me last night and told me how far I was " then berry said " *sighs* I guess you and my brother are ment to be in a unusual way * walks to balcony * you see it used to be so simple it was a galaxy I understood I didn't know what I didn't know and life seemed pretty good but then * starts singing * he turned against my family and friends including himself he doesn't know how I feel so badly that I'm the one being punished for the betrayal I done i regret calling him names and being so mean towards him if my whole family can hear I want to say IM SO SORRY " then she turned around and rey hugged her and said " will you help me get through this " then berry said " why don't you try and stop me so how was he with you " then rey looked out towards the window and said scared for her life " he's still here isn't he * berry nods * he isn't leaving he must of heard you " th Poe stormed in and said " berry, Rey you might want to see this please follow me " then as they ran outside berry held Rey's hand and said " stay by my side at all costs and it'll be fine " then they saw a dead body and berry said while crying " JAINA JAINA * falls to knees * NOOO WHO DID THIS " then Liea ran and fell through her knees right next to berry and Rey knelt down and everyone did the same then berry said " who ever did this should of done it to me and mother lets say the words " then everyone said kneeling on their knees " she was a good friend and daughter and now she is with her loved ones above and not a day shall pass that we don't miss her smile and as Yoda said when gone am I the last of the Jedi you will be but Jaina Solo you will be gone but never forgotten because you are one with the force and the force is with you in the underworld good bye my loyal friend " then berry looked up and looked at Poe and at the funeral party Poe said " hey berry come here we just want to talk to you " then berry walked towards Poe, Finn,Rey and Luke and said " what is it " then Poe said " I have heard from rey that your might be pregnant " then berry said " look I don't know myself if I am but I might be " then Luke said " well 3PO scan her to see if she is pregnant " after the scan C3-PO said " the results are positive congratulations lady Solo your are 2 days pregnant " then Poe was about to faint when Finn catched him and said " woah easy there buddy " then Liea said " wait I'm having a grandchild berry that is wonderful news " then everyone else jumped then rey said " make that grandchildren Liea " then Liea said " oh god I'm literally going to hug Ben when I see him if he let's me oh Han would of loved to be here to hear the news "


	2. Chapter 2 : an unworthy relationship

hours later said her goodbyes to Rey and said " if you need me just press this button and it will give me powers and strengths to get to you no matter what " then Rey said " I will " then berry said " okay you two take good care of my niece and sister in law okay " then rey giggled and after waving goodbye as the ship left berry walked and Han's ghost appeared and said " Liea told me I'm am and going to be a granddad any ways he's coming for you and he's not alone " then berry hugged him and said " I miss you so much " then Han saw something and said " berry RUN " then berry said " I'm not running away I'm a Solo and Solo's don't flee from a battle worth fighting for " she turned around and Han disappeared and a berry did run and she was kidnapped by Hux and said " Hux please don't give me to my brother is this because I dumped you two years ago I was an idiot for that " then Hux gave her a furious glare and when they landed they put her in a confinement cell so she was watched by imperial officers and Hux all the time and when Kylo visited her they stopped watching her and he said " hello sister aren't you a sight for sore eyes now let's get to the point * sits in front of her * where is she " then berry said " you are nothing more than a loonatick and In case you want to know you have a daughter named Padmè " then he said " you were always good at changing the subject matter and your still carrying your half of the deal " then she said " you broke it when you left me and our family to suffer a painful loss and I have a question for you " then he said " ask away " then she said " did you kill Jaina 9 months ago " then he said " what " then she said " you didn't well that's surprising after you killed our father a few months ago I found her dead outside of the resistance base and then I found out that I was carrying your child which made it the worst day of my life " then he said " what's your second worst day of your life " then she said sadly " the day we lost you " then he said "you know while you were talking I read your mind and do you think he's coming back that boyfriend of" then she interrupted by saying " fiance " then he smiled and said " just so you know I haven't stop thinking about you for the past six years I missed you the most because I forgive you for killing my first love and even though I'm on the dark side I'm still your brother " then she says " he will come for me Ben you'll see " then he yelled taking off the mask " IM NOT BEN ANYMORE I AM KYLO REN NOW AND YOU WILL BECOME MY WIFE I KILLED THAT FIANCÉ OF YOURS " then she turned away and said " please don't haven't you think I've been through enough that involves you killing the ones I love and let me ask you this does killing innocent people help you get over Katherine does It make you feel better about yourself well maybe the first order should start thinking about others that what makes the dark side the weakest side of the force " then she turns around and saw him right in front of her and he said " nothing can fill the hole in my heart that you took from me why did you kill her " then she yelled sadly " I was jealous I was so jealous I couldn't see straight you done everything you said you wanted to do everything well your not the only one who made mistakes and misses Katherine * feels a sharp pain * I do wish you'd leave me in peace and come back to visit me tomorrow " then he said " you don't think I felt that pain gush you had a moment ago I know why you want me to leave you your heart is broken and I will come back when you given birth to the child your not leaving this room until that happens " then he puts his mask on and leaves and she sang as the imperial units watch her " don't let him in don't let him know that you had and still want to be with him forever well I ain't no future Mrs Dameron because of he risked his life for me a selfless act of love for me and I want everyone to know that I am not a adulteress like my other grandmother and now what is going to happen to me now that my family dream is crushed by a death of my one true love he risked his life for me he lost his life for me he said that he risked his life for me I didn't know he meant it literally I want him back so much but * falls to the floor crying * I loved him more than the galaxy he took my world with him he took my dreams with him " then when she felt the same sharp pain as before she looked up and one of the generals sent medics to collect her and when she was at medical ward berry looked around and ten hours later they had no choice but to let her give birth in her cell which she did to a healthy baby girl and boy but the boy was a still born and berry was lounging on her bed holding the newborn girl in her arms and Kylo walked into the room hours later and said taking off the mask " how are you I've been worried sick and for the first time I am telling the truth " then she gestured for him to sit on the bed next to her and he did and said " so how many did you have " then she said " two" he smiled until she said " it was a boy but he was a still born " his smile fades away into a smirk and said " at least you're alright I'm happy even though I don't have a son yet you and I are both young and sons will follow " she said " it's been years since I last saw dad believe me he was not easy pranking as when we were kids you know I still remember the most hilarious one when dad was naked and pushed into the Dolphin tank in marine world even mom laughed and she still doesn't laugh as much as she used to " he took off his glove and stroked the little girls cheek and said smiling as he did so " I can't believe that you and I made this " then she said " you're the one doing all the creating work because you knocked me out and I'm the one doing all the delivering work " they both laughed and she said " by the way did you know that Rey married our brother Jacen within an hour of meeting him " they laugh even more then he said " listen I want to apologise for the way I acted today I just didn't want to see you so upset in years and-" berry shuts him up by kissing him on the lips and said " I am willing to commit incset to be with you "


	3. Chapter 3 : the 3rd one night stand of s

**it set right after Shrek 2 And here we go**

As Fiona gets dressed for breakfast she said " I heard my sister is returning from andalazia toda-* sees the icy carriage and civilians following it cheering as they ran either behind or next to it*- she's here" and when I everything and everyone was prepared it was the exact same welcoming that Shrek and Fiona had but no one was shocked because she was a different species but because how she grew into a beautiful woman and as she strode along the red carpet she smiled but when she saw how her sister looked she pretended to ignore it and said " sister, mother, father what the devil happened to you " then Fiona said " Amelia look how poised you become why did you come back " then Amelia said " to see someone special " Fiona was about to hug Amelia but Amelia hugged Prince Charming instead and she kissed him on the lips and the entire kingdom gasped and Fiona said " Amelia you didn't come back to see me after all these years " then Amelia said " I'm afraid you didn't keep your promise that I'll be queen and married first did you " then queen Lillian said " so is that really my daughter there look Harold how our little girl has become e


End file.
